revalations
by Life's Water
Summary: can Sarafina be able to tell Nala about her father? will Sarabi be able to tell Simba the truth about his uncle? will Nala be able to tell Simba her long awaited news? and will Simba be able to cope with it all? find out..angst at the very end!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Truth

It had been two months since the defeat of Scar. The kingdom had quickly flourished. Blossoming under the new king's rule. The mother of that fantastic king sighed. It had been agonizing to learn that her only son was not dead. She was angry with her husband's brother for taking her husband, Mufasa, and her son, Simba, away from her. But thankfully Simba survived the stampede, were Mufasa did not. And had ran away to a jungle. Meeting two strange but very kind and gentle friends, Timon a mercat and Pumbaa a warthog. It still surprised Sarabi how friendly these two animals were towards her son and the rest of the pride. "Sarabi, may I ask you something?" Sarabi turned her head to see who spoke to her. It was none other than her best friend Sarafina. "Yes Saffy?" She asked quietly, her mind still on the events which happened over the last two months. "I was wondering if you think I should tell Nala about her father?" Sarafina asked. Sarabi looked long and hard at her best friend, she knew Sarafina was pained to speak of him. "Yes, I guess that she needs to know." Sarabi saw Sarafina sigh. _How hard it must be for Saffy to tell her!_ She thought. Thank the gods she didn't have to tell Simba about his dad. Sarabi then went back to her own thoughts about both her husband and her son, whilst Sarafina walked towards the royal chambers.

Once inside Sarafina checked to see if Nala was in there, She was so Sarafina walked up to her and gave her a quick nuzzle before sitting down. "Hi mum, what's the matter? You look like something bad has happened and your breaking the news!" Nala exclaimed seeing her mother's eyes looking at the floor. "Nala I need to tell you about your father." Nala's heart skipped a beat. Was she finally going to learn about her father? And why everyone was so closed up about him? So many questions flooded her mind at once. "Your father, Nala was a kind and gentle lion, who would never hurt anyone deliberately. Where should I begin, first his name I think. His name was Mamba," should_ I tell her that her father was a user? Or should I tell her that he loved her a lot? Should I tell her the truth? _Thoughts pondered in Sarafina's mind till she could take no more! "Nala your father never really cared about you and I, he only used me to get what he wanted from both Mufasa and I!" Sarafina said finally breaking the silence that surrounded them both. "What do you mean he used both of you, mum?" Nala asked her mother. "He first met me and just wanted to use me as some rouges do, not caring that it might result in a cub. And for Mufasa, he wanted to know if Mufasa was a great king and if he could challenge him. But he didn't challenge him because Mufasa was stronger than he was so he backed down and stayed far away from both Mufasa and I. When Simba was born your father came to me and asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him. I did, being so naïve and stupid fell in love with him and the next morning found myself feeling sick. I went to Rafiki and told me I was pregnant with you, Nala." Sarafina stared at the entranceway thinking of what to say next. _Would Nala be able to cope with the fact that her father wanted her killed when she was born?_ Sighing once again Sarafina told her daughter that when she was born, Mamba wanted her killed. "He wanted a son to challenge Simba once both of them were older, he wanted me to start again. But I refused. He hit me but luckily I wasn't the only one in the cave. Sarabi was in the cave with Simba and defended both you and me. Then Mufasa came in hearing all the commotion and banished your father." Nala sat there dumb founded; Sarabi had saved her many of times but never saved her when she was in a life and death situation before. "Mum I'm going to thank Sarabi for saving my life!" Sarafina could only nod her head as she watched her daughter leave the cave and head over to the previous queen.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and don't forget to check out the next chapter once I have written it. Thank you!**


	2. Author's Note

Hi! Just a note to say that I'm not going to be able to update for a while! Because I'm going to New Zealand for 4 weeks. So hopefully when I get back I will be able to update.

**Thank you!**


	3. Thank You

**Sorry I haven't written, It's just I've had loads of homework, also I was kinda angry yesterday because we had to do this debate for English, since I was in New Zealand I didn't have a clue on what was going on so Ms Guidoln (the teacher) told me to be the comments from the floor, also telling me to write a speech for the debate. Then she tells me that I read my whole speech! When the chairman said "comments from the floor" I had to read my speech, and everyone looked at me as though I was a complete idiot! Has that ever happened to you before? ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING ON ABOUT YESTERDAY, HERE GOES another CHAPTER: **

**Thank you**

Nala padded up to were the old queen lay, "Sarabi." Her mother-in-law turned around to face her, "what is it my dear?" She asked the young queen. Nala took in a deep breath, "you know my mom has just told me who and what my father was like!" Sarabi sighed; she too remembered Mamba but wanted to forget. She nodded and gestured for Nala to continue, "well mom told me that he wanted a son, that he wanted to kill me." Nala glanced down at the old queen, her eyes were shut; know doubt remembering the time when she had defended both her friend and her new born daughter.

"Sorry Nala, please continue." She told the young queen suddenly.

"Well I just like to say that well, thank you for saving my life." Sarabi looked puzzled. "Why would you be thanking me? If Mufasa hadn't have heard the commotion, you would have been dead!" She told Nala.

Nala looked down in embarrassment, "you can go and thank Mufasa tonight!" Said Sarabi before heading to the cave. Nala laid down, looking out over her and Simba's kingdom. She sighed, _my father wanted to kill me! I wonder if he's still alive?_ That was a good question was her father still alive? Would he come back? These thoughts swelled in the young lioness's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Simba was spending quality time with his two best friends in the whole world; Timon and Pumbaa.

"You know what Timon, I guess were pretty lucky that I have you and Simba as my friends!" Said Pumbaa. Timon looked as though he was about to cry whilst Simba looked as though he had received the greatest gift anyone could ask for.

"Well I'm pretty lucky to have you two as my friends!" Said Simba. Timon looked up at him, "yeh but your also pretty lucky to have a beautiful wife such as Nala, aren't ya?" Simba sighed, _yeh, I am lucky to have her._

"come on you guys let's go and head back know!" Stated Timon since it was getting quite late.

"Race you back." Shouted Simba over his shoulder.

"He calls himself the king or what Pumbaa?" Said Timon before running after the lion. Pumbaa sighed and followed after his friends.

* * *

"You told her?" Asked Sarabi. Sarafina nodded, "I thought she had the right to know what her father was like." Her friend only nodded in reply.

"Should I tell Simba about Scar's history?" She asked Sarafina.

"I think as king, he has the right to know." Sarafina said.

"When do you think I should tell him?"

"Tomorrow." And that was the last word from Sarafina, since she had fallen off to sleep.

* * *

When Simba and his friends arrived back at Pride Rock, Nala happily greeted them.

"What did you do to day my love?" Asked Simba whilst nuzzling her affectionately. He was greeted by a low purr in her throat. He chuckled quietly, "well?" Nala sighed and broke away from the affectionate nuzzling she was receiving from her mate.

"My mom told me about my father today!" She told him quietly, as not to disturb the rest of the members from the Pride.

"And what did she say?" He asked.

So Nala began explaining to him about how when she was born he wanted to kill her and Sarabi defended both her and her mother, "if it wasn't for your father I wouldn't be here." Simba looked at her with a worried look on his face,_ life without Nala would be very bad, and it wouldn't even be worth living._

"Come on let's go to bed, I don't know bout you but I'm tired." Said Simba. His queen looked at him with adoring eyes, "aren't you coming?" He asked.

"In a minute." Was the answer, he shrugged and left her to her thoughts.

"Thank you Mufasa for interfering, if it wasn't for you I would be dead and I would not have Simba as my lover and mate." She sighed before looking back up at the starry sky, "Thank you." And then she walked inside the cave to sleep besides her beloved mate Simba.

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Also I would like to thank these reviewers-**

**SunRise19 and Sulkenwolfpup!**

**!Thanks you guys!**


	4. MISSING

**Missing**

Sarabi sat on the promontory, she sighed as she remembered that she had to tell her son about her and his now deceased uncle's relationship. She felt someone nuzzle her cheek and she turned her gaze towards the figure, it was Sarafina.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked her friend quietly as not to wake the rest of the pride.

Sarabi only nodded her head in affirmation, "don't worry, I am sure Simba will understand." Sarafina told her troubled friend reassuringly.

"I hope your right Saffy, I hope your right." Sarabi's voice sounded strange in her ears as she spoke to her friend.

Sarafina only nodded and left, Sarabi sighed again, _oh, Mufasa! What should I do?_

* * *

Simba awoke to find his beloved mate at his side, how could things be so perfect? He realised he was very lucky to have Nala, not only as his mate but also as his friend. He realised how lucky he was to have two very good friends, Timon and Pumbaa. He realised how lucky he was to have two great, caring and loving parents to help him through life. Nothing could ruin his life now, nothing could.

Simba gently rose up from his sleeping spot and walked outside to welcome the new day, he inhaled deeply and glanced over his kingdom. His kingdom, it used to belong to his father, Mufasa. And then that tyrant, that murderer, his very own uncle, Scar. Why was his uncle so consumed by hatred for his father? Why did Scar hate him so much? Why did his uncle murder his father? Why? All these questions welled in Simba's mind, why? Simba shook his head to get the questions out of his head. He glanced at the promontory and noticed that his mother was sitting on the edge looking over the lands. He walked over to her and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Morning mom!" He purred.

"Morning, my son I have something important to tell you." It was now or never.

Simba looked at his mother confused, "what is it?" He asked her.

"Let's go somewhere where we will not get disturbed." She said as she walked off, followed behind her was Simba looking very curious at his mother's actions.

* * *

Nala awoke to find her mate gone, she sighed and stretched. She walked out onto the promontory where she ran across Timon and Pumbaa.

"Morning Mam, have you seen Simba?" Asked Timon.

Nala shook her head in reply, "I was hoping if he was with you."

"Haven't seen him all morning." Pumbaa informed her.

_Odd! I wonder where he could be?_

She turned her attention to Timon and Pumbaa but found that they had disappeared. Nala sighed, and walked off towards the watering hole hoping to find her mate there.

* * *

"So what is it you want to talk about mom?" Asked Simba curiously, "Your not dying are you?"

Sarabi laughed, "no my son, I'm not." Simba released a sigh of relief.

"Well what is it then?" He asked her.

Sarabi sighed, it was now or never.

"It's about your uncle." Simba looked at his mother with a frown, "I don't want to know about that murderer." He informed her coldly.

"But-" she was cut off from a loud roar from her son.

"No!" And he stormed off.

Sarabi shed a single tear, _I have to tell him…_

* * *

Nala arrived at the watering hole to find her beloved not there, before she could head back to Pride Rock she felt nausea and fainted on the ground.

* * *

Simba arrived back at Pride Rock full of anger, but it quickly melted when he saw his two friends, "what are you two doing?"

"Searching." They answered simply.

Simba rolled his eyes, "searching for whom?"

"Nala." Timon said simply, "have you seen her? Sarafina's been looking for her all day and she hasn't been seen."

Simba gasped, _no!_

The young King rushed to the promontory and roared loudly, "My Pride, find Nala." He then ran off into the lands to search for his Queen, only fearing that she would be in deep trouble if no one would find her.

**

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy.**

**Reviewers**

**Hopeless-Savage**

**Tessa Kitsune**

**sunrise19**

**MorpheusDreamer**


	5. News

**thanks for the comments...here's the next chapter...**

**News**

Thoughts whirled in Simba's mind, where is she? Is she hurt? His beating heart thudded in his ears at the horrible thoughts which could of happened to her, oh Great Kings, father let her be safe…I couldn't live if anything happened to her!

He stopped suddenly sniffing the air, he caught a scent…. it was hers, he knew it. Simba followed his nose towards the smell; it led towards the watering hole, _Nala!_ He spotted her lying unconscious on the ground, _oh, Gods!_

He nuzzled her once before lifting her up on his back and carried her off to Pride Rock; _Please let her be ok, please…_

* * *

Rafiki sat meditating in his tree, it had been along time since he had some time to himself, but the old baboon felt something was wrong, something not right. Taking his staff he climbed down his tree and started to walk towards Pride Rock, where he knew that something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Simba placed Nala in the den and quickly left her in the care of her mother, Sarafina and Sarabi. He looked back towards the entrance of the den, the young King was so worried that he completely forgot the presence of Timon and Pumbaa sitting next to him, reassuring him that Nala would be all right.

"Ah, no it's the monkey!" Exclaimed Timon, "what're you doing here?" He asked Rafiki.

"Timon! Don't be so rude!" Scolded Pumbaa, the meercat merely rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to the shaman.

"Hehehe, I felt that something twas wrong, so I came here!" Explained Rafiki, "and Pumbaa's right, you shouldn't be rude to your elders!"

Timon blushed and glanced over at the lion in the background before whispering to Rafiki, "Nala went missing and Simba found her unconscious next to the watering hole, He's very worried!"

Rafiki nodded understandingly and walked towards Simba, placing a reassuring hand on the King's shoulder he whispered, "Let me go and see to her, and do not worry she shall be fine!"

Simba merely nodded and Rafiki walked into the den where the young Queen was lying still unconscious.

* * *

"Oh, Rafiki I'm so glad you're here." Exclaimed Sarabi once she noticed the baboon in the den with them, "I didn't know what to do, she's still unconscious." She explained quietly as not to alert an already worried Sarafina.

Rafiki placed a reassuring hand on the old lioness's head, "Leave I will see to her!" He told her. Sarabi nodded and gently led Sarafina out of the den, leaving only Rafiki and the unconscious Nala alone.

"Now, let's see what's the matter." Muttered Rafiki, and he got to work.

* * *

Seeing his mother and Sarafina leave the den, Simba walked slowly towards them, "how is she?" He asked them.

Sarafina just shrugged and walked towards the rest of the lionesses of the Pride, "Mom?"

Sarabi looked into her son's eyes, she sorry worry for his mate, his love and his friend.

"She's still unconscious but Rafiki will know if she's ok or not!" She told him quietly, Simba nodded.

"I'm just so worried, I can't live without her." He paused to look at his mother before continuing, "she is everything to me, my light in dark places."

Sarabi nodded understandingly, "that's what your father is to me Simba." She told him.

Simba looked startled before nodding, "it's just-"

"Nothing's going to happen to her, I promise you." Sarabi told her son reassuringly.

"Thanks mom!"

* * *

"Aah, your awake now!" Exclaimed Rafiki happily.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Nala asked groggily.

The shaman merely laughed, "ask your husband he'll tell you!"

"And besides you'll have to tell him your news anyway!" He said laughing.

Nala looked confused, "what news?" She asked.

"Hehehehe, you are with cub!" Rafiki informed her.

Nala was too lost for words, "could you bring Simba here please?"

Rafiki nodded and left the den.

* * *

Seeing the baboon come out of the den, smiling was a great relief to Simba, _Thank you!_ He praised the Great Kings of the past, his father and the Gods for not taking his Nala away from him.

"Your majesty, she is well, she wishes to talk to you." Rafiki told Simba once the old shaman had reached the King. Simba merely nodded and walked quickly into the den.

* * *

"Nala?"

"Here."

"Are you ok?" He asked her whilst nuzzling her fiercely.

"Yes, but Rafiki found the reason why I fainted."

Simba stopped nuzzling his mate and looked expectantly at her, "go on."

She came close to him, "I'm with cub! You're going to be a father, Simba!" She told him happily.

Simba was too lost for words but nuzzled his mate once again.

"I'll have to tell the rest of the Pride, I'll be back!"

He stood up and left the den.

* * *

"My Pride, your Queen is expecting the new heir to the throne." Simba informed them.

All the lionesses gasped and started talking happily whilst Timon and Pumbaa looked confused and shocked, "what do you mean?" Asked Timon scratching his head.

Simba refrained from rolling his eyes, "She's carrying **my **cub, Timon!" He explained.

The meercat ooohed whilst Pumbaa jumped up and down excitedly, "just think Timon, we can teach him everything we know!" Timon nodded happily.

"Yeah Pumbaa, we can!"

Simba laughed before turning to head back into the den but was stopped by his mother.

"Oh Simba I'm so happy for the both of you!" She said happily.

"Thanks Mom!" He replied whilst nuzzling her, "I've got to go and see if she's ok, I'll be back later ok!"

Rafiki looked at the ecstatic lions before turning to head back to his tree, the birth of the Prince would be welcome he knew, but what would it mean to those rebels? Those Outsiders? He knew that Zira would do something to get rid of the young cub once it was born, could he stop it from happening? He certainly hopped so!

"Oh Mufasa, your son will be a very great King!" He muttered to his friend, "but I'm worried about the unborn heir's survival, Zira will surely do something to get rid of it and then overthrow Simba. What should we do?"

The wind blew; _time will take its course my friend all we have to do is help the best we can!_


	6. Future plans

Future plans

Simba sat on the promontory gazing over the Pridelands, now that he was going to become a father he didn't know what to expect.

"Father." He whispered to the stars, "will I be as good as you were? Will I be a good king?"

Simba didn't notice the presence of two others next to him, "Simba?" Asked a concerned voice. Startled the young king turned around to face Timon and Pumbaa.

"Are you ok?" Asked Pumbaa.

Simba sighed, "not really."

Timon let out an exasperated sigh, "look Simba, if you're worried about becoming a father you have nothing to fear."

Pumbaa nodded his head, "yeah and besides you're a great king!" The warthog added.

"Thanks guys, but I just can't help feel a bit frightened what with the outlanders becoming more of a threat!"

Pumbaa nodded his head in understanding whilst Timon jumped off his back and walked towards the lion. Placing his paw on Simba's large golden paw, the meercat looked up into his troubled friends eyes and reassured him that nothing would happen.

"I hope your right Timon."

Smiling Timon climbed back onto his position of Pumbaa's back, "lets get some shut eye buddy!" He exclaimed. The warthog nodded his head eagerly and after bidding goodnight to each other the duo left the young lion king to his thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Roared Zira, "so the hairball is expecting a cub? Well he won't live to see it!"

"B-b-b-but mother?"

"No buts Nuka, you know what that lion did to Scar." She paused to lick the heads of her young cubs, "now when our little chosen Kovu becomes king I will make sure Simba's pathetic cub is destroyed!"

Nuka glanced over at his brother and sister in disgust, "but why does that little termite have to be the chosen one?"

Zira rolled her eyes, "because you are weak, Kovu is not!"

The young cub looked about ready to cry but recomposed himself just in time to ask his cold-hearted mother a new question.

"What are you going to call the girl?"

Zira smiled, "Vitani."

**Sorry its short…the next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	7. newcomer

**Sorry for the lack of updates…. I would like to thank the reviewers:**

**Krazypirategurl**

**MorpheusDreamer**

**Sunrise19**

**If you have ever read the six adventures in the lionking series you all would know about Nala's Dare…where there is a young rouge lion called Ni…he makes his appearance in this chapter…Anyway on with the fanfic…**

It had been two months since the pride had had the news of their Queen's pregnancy and all ready events for the newcomer were all ready under way. Simba had never seen anything like it in his entire life, sure when he was younger he hadn't paid enough attention on what was going on around him when a lioness was expecting. But now, he had been at first quite frightened and then surprised as how many a time the lionesses would always crowd around Nala congratulating her and giving advise on how to look after herself and the baby. The king sighed; he hadn't had enough alone time with his wife since she had begun to show. How he missed her, watching her being surrounded by many excited lionesses had made Simba leave his mate alone. So instead of spending time with Nala, he had begun patrolling his lands with the help of Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa.

Today was no exception; Simba was once again patrolling the pride lands on the look outfor intruders when Timon asked him if he was all right. Turning around to face the concerned looking meercat, the king opened his mouth to reply when Zazu shrieked in alarm. Turning around Simba saw what had caused the hornbill to panic, it was a male lion.

Simba padded forward confidently, whilst walking unconfidently behind him where Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu looking quite frightened at the sight of the newcomer.

Approaching the lion, Simba could tell that this lion was not as well built as he himself was nor was the lion as young as he himself was.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my lands?" Simba asked.

The lion didn't appear to be listening to him but appeared to be looking over the lands intently.

"So, Scar was finally defeated then?" He muttered under is breathe.

Taken a back by what the older lion had said caused Simba to become suspicious, "how do you know Scar?" He asked suspiciously. The older lion looked at him intently before answering.

"When I was younger, I came to these lands hoping I could find a Pride where I could become excepted. I was walking through the savannah when I saw this young cub, and behind her was a hyena stalking. Thinking that she would be killed, I rushed out from my hiding place and swiped at the beast, making him run back home. The young cub became my friend and told me all about Scar and how he became king." He paused before continuing, "I said my farewells to the little cub and I never saw her again."

"Who is the cub? And who are you? Why didn't you stand up against scar?" Asked Simba.

The lion laughed, "I was far too young, and I wasn't sure that the lioness wouldn't except me as their new king if I took over from Scar. As for my name, it is Ni. And the young cub, she had two other friends with her. Kula and Chumvi, I think where their names. Whilst her's was Nala."

Simba became shocked and surprised when he heard his mate's name, a nudge sent him out of his thoughts, which caused him to look down at Zazu.

"Sire, shouldn't you invite him to join the pride for a few days?" He whispered.

Simba nodded, "would you like to come and live with me and my pride for a couple of days?"

Ni nodded his head, turning to walk towards home Simba called from his shoulder, "by the way my name is Simba."

"Simba? Son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi?" Ni breathed.

Simba smiled, "the very one!"

* * *

Where is he? He should have been back by now. Sarabi thought as she sat upon the promontory looking for any sign of her son. She had sent the lionesses along with Sarafina to hunt, giving Nala some time to herself.

Suddenly a golden shape caught her attention, "Simba!" She shouted.

Looking up to where the voice had come from Simba saw his mother.

"Who is she?" Asked Ni.

"My mother." Simba replied.

Once the party had reached the promontory, Simba introduced Ni to his mother. After exchanging pleasantries the young king excused himself in order to see his mate.

Walking into the cave he saw that Nala was curled up asleep.

"Nala?" He whispered.

She moved, "yes?" She muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, how was your patrolling?"

Simba didn't know what to say, should he tell her? Or should he leave it? Deciding to tell the truth.

"I met someone."

Nala jolted upright, "whom?"

So Simba began his story…

* * *

"Zira!"

Zira turned her attention on the newcomer, "what is it Malawi?"

"We have just had reports that there is a new lion in the pridelands."

"And? If there is a rogue in the area shouldn't we be rejoicing? After all, this lion could be challenging that pathetic excuse for a king." She roared.

Malawi shook her head, "no actually, he seems to know Simba!"

Zira growled, "get out!" After watching Malawi leave, she turned to her cubs.

"Don't worry my little Kovu, you shall be King." She paused to lick her son's head, "even if I have to see to it myself."


	8. A look in the past

**Thanks for the reviews………….**

**A look in the past**

After a month of staying with Simba and his pride, Ni had decided to leave and look for a place of his own.

"Well, it was a pleasure to stay with such a wonderful king." The old lion informed Simba.

Simba looked away sheepishly and blushed, "well I do my best for visitors."

Ni smiled before saying his goodbyes to the gathered lionesses and left the pridelands for pastures new.

Watching Ni leave, Simba turned towards Timon and Pumbaa who were standing next to him.

"Your gonna miss him aren't ya?" He asked.

The meercat nodded his head, "yeah a little." He told truthfully.

Whilst Pumbaa nodded his head, "I hope he finds a Pride to stay and live with."

Simba nodded in agreement before turning towards the rest of his pride. The lionesses moved away to continue with their day but only one lioness remained.

"What is it mother?" Simba asked concerned.

Sarabi took in a deep breath before she replied, "it's very important that I tell you about your uncle's past."

She saw her son frown but he nodded all the same.

"Shall we speak here? Or some place else?" Asked her son.

Sarabi shook her head and motioned him to sit.

"Where should I begin? How about your uncle's jealously towards your father?"

Simba nodded his head.

So she began to recite the story "well scar or his birth name, Taka as he once was called used to idol your father when he and Mufasa were cubs but once they reached their teens things got out of hand.

"Mufasa was walking in the savannah with your grandfather, Ahadi. When Zazu came flying towards them, he told them that Taka had gotten in a fight with a hyena and that he had a nasty injury on his eye.

"So fearing the worst for his son Ahadi took him straight to Rafiki where the shaman told father and son that Taka would have a scar which he would have for the rest of his life. Taka was very upset, but things got steadily worse when I was chosen to become Mufasa's mate. Taka had a crush on me from when we were all cubs and didn't take the announcement to well. So heartbroken and scarred he found friends in the most unlikely of places. When your father was acting as Prince Regent your uncle relented it because he always wanted to become king even when we were cubs and made his friends attack Mufasa whilst he was patrolling on the eastern border.

Do you know what his friends where?"

Simba thought for a moment before answering, "the hyenas." He growled.

Sarabi nodded before continuing, "but luckily Zazu and Ahadi where not far away to see the hyena attack so they fought. When they had killed the attackers except one, Ahadi asked the sniffling creature why they attacked? And do you know what the pathetic creature told Ahadi? That it was his own son, Scar! Both Ahadi and Mufasa had no idea that Taka had changed his name but what they were shocked at was why Scar would attack and try to kill his own brother. So Scar was banished from the pridelands. So, when Ahadi had died and Mufasa became king. All the animals came to see their new king including a jealous Scar; Mufasa noticed your uncle in the crowd and once the ceremony was over met him.

"Scar seemed so sincere that what he did was stupid and that he was sorry, so your father being the kind heartened lion that he was forgave him. But I didn't. Months later and Scar lived with us I found out that I was pregnant with you. Everyone was ecstatic like they are now with Nala's pregnancy I might add. But one was not, Scar had become within himself. Reclusive if you might describe and he always spent his days far away from the pride. So behind your father's back I sent Zazu to spy on him, and when he had found what Scar was up to Zazu came back hurriedly and informed me that your uncle was once again with the hyenas but, what troubled both of us was that Scar and those beasts were **good** friends, like they had always been.

"So when I told your father he didn't believe me, he told me that whether I liked it or not Scar was part of the family and I had to deal with it. But things got bad to worse, I'm not going to tell you what you already know about your uncle but during Scar's reign we had a Queen, Scar's mate.

Do you know who Scar's mate is?"

Simba shook his head, "who? It can't be any of the pride lionesses can it?"

Sarabi shook her head, "no, it is not. But she was a rogue lioness who took some of the pride lionesses who respected Scar."

It hit him, "it's Zira isn't it?"

Sarabi sadly nodded her head, "she and your uncle fell immediately for each other, and she became loyal towards him even after his death. That's the part of Scar's story which you have never heard."

Simba couldn't believe it, he hated his uncle but he could not think about hating him even more for what he had done.

"I've got to patrol now. See you later mom."

And with that mother and son parted ways………………..

Sorry about Scar's past I can imagine that it is very hard to understand…but I hope you liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. cubs and a worry

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time...So here is the long awaited chapter!**

**Cubs and a worry**

It had been three months to the day since Simba and the Pride had found out about their queen's pregnancy. The lionesses were very excited with every day passing by because in a matter of days Nala would give birth to the heir of the Pridelands. Simba too felt rather excited and yet, he was worried. He was worried that he would not be a great father, but no matter how hard his wife, his mother and Sarafina tried to reassure him that he would be a great father he remained impassive, he was becoming seriously worried with the due date approaching.

The young King sat upon the promontory seeking counsel with the great Kings of the past, mainly his father. He was too lost in his thoughts when he noticed his two best friends approaching him.

"hey Simba!" Timon said, more like yelled to get his friend's attention.

Simba was startled out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the meercat and the warthog, "sorry I was thinking." he said sheepishly.

"Pumbaa and I have noticed something seriously wrong with you and I-well (he added after getting a loud indignant snort in his left ear) us are seriously worried about you, is something wrong?"

"maybe we can help!" added Pumbaa.

Simba sighed, should he tell them? What had he got to loose? The kings wouldn't talk to him that night so he decided to talk to his two best friends.

"I-I'm worried." he stated.

"about what Simba?" asked Timon.

The lion took a deep breath before replying, "that I won't be a good father."

to his horror Timon and Pumbaa burst out laughing. He growled under his breath and they pulled themselves together.

"sorry." they apologized in unison. "but it is ridiculous how you can come up with a thing like that!" Timon continued.

"RIDICULUS? HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT I'M BEING RIDICULUS TIMON? I'M WORRIED THAT I WON'T BECOME A GOOD FATHER LIKE MINE WAS!" Simba yelled.

"geez, Simba! Don't need to be like that I'm only trying to help!" Said Timon. Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

Simba sighed, "I'm sorry Timon I'm just worried thats all."

Timon sighed, "Simba just listen to me for a moment. I know that you are going to be a good father and Nala will be proud of you for it."

Simba nodded silently.

"i have no idea what your own father was like, but i know that he wou-is proud of you!" he continued.

Simba smiled slightly, "thanks a lot Timon it really helped." but before the meercat could answer Zazu had flapped towards them and squawked, "Nala is giving birth right now!"

simba's heart jolted and he padded towards the entrance of the cave, but before he could enter Ketia a old lioness stopped him.

"I'm sorry your highness but you will have to wait till she has given birth and is ready to see you." she told him.

Simba sighed and sat back upon his haunches. He was joined by Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu.

"Zazu i guess you better go and inform Rafiki upon the birth." he ordered.

"yes sire, straight away sire!" the hornbill stated importantly and flew out of sight.

* * *

Inside the cave Nala had given birth to not one cub but two. The lionesses began to fuss over the new members instantly but were soon stopped when Sarabi told them to leave the cubs and their mother to rest. As soon as the rest of the lionesses left the cave Nala sighed in relief. She had finally done it! She had given birth to two very beautiful cubs that were suckling at her side. She smiled as the smallest one mewed as she liked it's head. She took time to notice the similarities in which the cubs had in common with their father.

The male, which had been born first, had his father's golden pelt and already the young mother could tell that her son would become just like Simba.

The female cub had a darker pelt, much darker than both parents but just like her brother she would become a little handful just like her father.

"Nala?"

she smiled as she heard her husbands concern in his voice.

"yes?"

he sighed in relief and padded towards his queen, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nala closed her eyes and opened them, "fine just a little tired thats all." she told him.

Simba smiled and nuzzled his mate before turning his attention on the cubs. "these are mine?" he asked in an awe voice.

Nala laughed and nodded, "yes they are yours who else could they belong too?" she teased him.

Simba shook his head before peering down at his cubs, _his children._

"they're beautiful." he said before asking what their names should be?

Nala sighed and lent against him, "I think that you should name them Simba." she told him.

Simba smiled before thinking about what he could call his children.

He thought up a name for his son, _his son._

"Kopa?" he asked his mate. Nala smiled and licked the cubs head whilst muttering "Kopa" over and over again.

Simba smiled before thinking about the name which he should call his daughter.

When he finally thought of one he asked Nala what she thought about the name, but she wrinkled her noise and shook her head.

"How about Kiara?" she asked. Simba nodded and smiled and just like Nala had done he bent down and licked his daughter on the head, Kiara mewed softly.

Nala chuckled, "she likes her daddy then."

simba smiled as he watched his wife yawn and closed her eyes for some much needed sleep. Whilst the cubs lay sleeping peacefully at their mother's side. Simba layed down next to his wife and cubs and drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

**So what did you think please review!**


	10. Murder and a new beginning

**I think this might become the last chapter...since the plot in this chapter will run smoothly with lion king 2: Simba's Pride...**

**Murder and a new beginning**

It had been three long days since Nala had given birth to the cubs and already they were growing up alarmingly, fast. Simba had never been so happy in all of his life, Kiara and Kopa were already crawling around the cave exploring.

Zazu came back later that morning with news, Rafiki in five days time would present the brother and sister not only to the Great Kings but to the whole pride lands. Timon and pumbaa where busy arguing who would show the cubs their 'skills' etc. whilst the two newly grandmothers chatted eagerly with the rest of the lionesses about how, once she was old enough, the little princess would grow up into a fine huntress and that she would be as good as her mother. And with the heirs presentation the pride were becoming very excited!

Entering the cave Simba padded softly over to his mate and smiled, the cubs had really tired her out! Nala was curled up asleep whilst Kopa and Kiara wrestling next to her. Still smiling the king bent down and gently but lovingly licked his mate on her cheek before turning his attention to his children.

Kopa stopped wrestling with his sister and glanced up at his father and smiled happily, Simba noticed that his son's eyes where the same color as his mother's; light green. Whilst Kiara when she looked up had the same eye color as her father's.

"I suggest you two go to sleep." he gently told his children as he watched Kiara yawn. The little princess curled up next to her mother and was soon asleep. But Kopa who wrinkled his nose gave a soft growl and attempted to claw at his father's paw. Chuckling, Simba lifted his son in his mouth and gently placed him down next to his mother and sister. The little Prince yawned and almost instantly fell asleep huddled next to his sister. With a wide smile Simba settled himself down next to his wife, gave her a loving look and fell asleep at her side happily. But little did they all know that the happiness would be short lived!

* * *

"so Simba has had two cubs, a girl and a _boy!_" repeated Zira.

The informant nodded her head, "yes, Nala gave birth to them three days ago my queen." she informed Zira.

Zira smiled evilly, "well for one thing that _cub_ will not take the throne from Kovu! I'll make sure of it!"

feeling confused the lioness asked, "erm, which cub do you mean?" Zira growled and attempted to make a swipe towards the other but missed.

"which cub do you think? The _male_ cub will be the heir to the throne won't he? Then Kovu will not be able to take the throne so easily like he had been promised since before he was born!" raged Zira.

The lioness gave a small "oh" before awaiting further instructions from her leader.

"Iam going tonight to kill the cub and end the heir to the throne!" Zira told her.

"b-b-but won't Simba find out your there?"

Zira let out a harsh laugh, "No he won't because I will be very quite!"

feeling very confused the lioness asked another question, "but wont the girl become the heir?" this time she was not so lucky, Zira had swiped at her again and caught her below the cheek.

"NO, you idiot the girl won't become queen! Girls are too weak!" she roared.

Placing her paw over her newly received wound the lioness winced, "I am going now and won't be back till at least sunrise, I want you to take care of Kovu, Vitani and _Nuka_!" and with that Zira left the outlands to commit her evil deed.

* * *

Nala awoke to the sound of Kiara crying, soothing her daughter the little cub calmed down and began to feed. But, the queen wasn't prepared for the sight that would greet her. Kopa was lying on his stomach just like he always did but she could tell that something was very wrong. Licking her son's head to awake him she received no response. Thinking to herself that maybe Kopa had become a deep sleeper she nudged him. But still no response. Then Nala caught sight of something which would haunt her till she died, there was blood on the ground beneath her son. Silently crying, she turned her son over and was greeted by the most heart breaking sight she had ever seen. Her son's throat had been ripped out, dried blood around his neck and down his chest and stomach. She let out a cry of despair awaking every member in the cave.

"Nala what is it?" asked Simba.

Nala was too busy crying over her son's little body to even notice her husband's concerned face and all those around her.

"Nala, sweetie what is it?" asked Sarafina.

The queen continued crying, hunched over Kopa's body.

Whilst Simba, Sarafina and Sarabi attempted to find out what was causing Nala to cry like this the rest of the Pride murmured.

"gee, Timon Nala's really upset!" exclaimed Pumbaa.

Timon nodded unable to tear his eyes of the scene in front of him as he watched Simba gently pulling a crying Nala backwards to see what was wrong.

"OH NO!" a sad voice loudly exclaimed, it was Zazu.

Everyone looked in the direction of the hornbill pointing and gasped in horror at the sight that greeted them all. Prince Kopa lying in his blood...dead.

* * *

The funeral took place the next day, the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu silently cried over the lose of their Prince. But none cried like Simba and Nala who where sitting closer together crying in each other's fur. Rafiki preformed the funeral with tears in his eyes, _there goes hope!_ He thought as he buried the cub under his tree. Not just the lions and friends of pride rock had joined the ceremony but the rest of the pridelands did as well, each animal bowing their heads in respect to their Prince.

* * *

Not everyone was grieving for the death of the prince, the outlanders where busy celebrating their victory!

"Now nothing can stand in Kovu's way of taking the throne!" announced Zira who then began to laugh evilly.

She was joined not soon after with the rest of the outlanders!

* * *

The death of their son hit both parents heavily, but not as strongly as it hit Nala. She became deeply depressed, not even wanting to bath her daughter. She barely spoke to anyone and when she did it was merely a few words. She hardly ate, she wouldn't have eaten at all if Simba hadn't sat next to her to make sure she did. Nala became withdrawn and solitary which frightened her husband, Sarabi and her mother.

Having enough of his wife's depression, Simba decided that he would talk to his wife and sort things out. Telling his mother and Sarafina what he was doing he quickly left and headed inside the cave were Nala was gazing into thin air.

Sitting down on his haunches he got her attention.

"Nala I want you to know that your not alone...I miss him too but there is nothing we can do about it." he told her gently before continuing, "besides just think he is up there right now with the Great Kings of the past watching us. Do you think Kopa would have wanted us-you even to become like this?" he pause awaiting her reply but when she didn't he answered for her, "no he wouldn't he would want **you** to take care of Kiara and help her grow up into a great queen!"

Nala lifted her head, and Simba could tell that she was crying, "why did this happen? Why? Who?" she whispered.

Simba had discussed with Rafiki after the funeral the same questions Nala was asking so he began to answer, "who would want the throne more than anything? Zira! She did it, she wants the throne for _that_ cub she has, Kovu his name is!"

Simba paused to watch his wife, she was taking it all in, "but why would she do that?" she repeated.

"because she is evil just like her mate, Nala. We both know what kind of lion _scar_ was, she's just like him!" he replied.

Nala burst into tears again but this time apologizing for her behavior, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Simba placed a comforting paw on her shoulder blade and nuzzled her affectionately.

"you don't have nothing to be sorry for my love, it's not your fault!" Nala nodded and glanced down at her sleeping daughter.

"what do the lionesses think of me?" she asked. "i bet their all disgusted with my behavior."

Simba shook his head vigorously, "no they don't, they understand."

Nala sighed and licked her daughters head, "hello Kiara." she whispered.

"you get some sleep now, I won't go anywhere I promise." Simba commanded her gently. She nodded and layed down closing her eyes as she did so. Soon Nala was fast asleep.

Simba glanced lovingly at her before turning towards his daughter, he nuzzled her whilst promising her, "I promise you Kiara, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever!"

**so what did you think? Please review...also the end helps to explain why Simba was over protective of Kiara...which fits in to Simba's Pride!**

**thank you for everyone who reviewed this story...you guys ROCK!**


End file.
